


A Series of Unfortunate Events

by Serenity452efp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adelaide - Freeform, Dumledore, F/M, FunnyMoments - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slytherin, UnfortunateTomRiddle, slughorn - Freeform, tomriddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity452efp/pseuds/Serenity452efp
Summary: 1945: Adelaide "Ade" Maxwell attends the seventh year at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor house and is the daughter of an important name: her father Vladimir Maxwell is a member of the Wizengamot and a great friend of Slughorn.Over the school years, Ade has collected a long series of foolish figures involving one person: Tom Marvolo Riddle.The model student, first Prefect and now Headboy of School, Slughorn's pupil feared and respected by the entire student body, is constantly hit by bad luck when Ade Maxwell is close to him.And between a Slughorn convict that his pupil and his "granddaughter" could form the most promising couple of all time, an increasingly suspicious Dumbledore and the gang of new Death Eaters, can a long and endless series of unfortunate events create something magical .... like love in the cruel and ruthless Lord Voldemort?
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	A Series of Unfortunate Events

I - Ade Maxwell

  
  
  
"For Godric, Ade! Are you saying that you'll skip lunch, to go to the library? "  
  
Violet is upset, I know.  
  
It is not for me to skip lunch.  
  
Not for the study.  
  
"Slughorn keeps me in checkmate, if I do not take an E, which is impossible, he will report it to my father and then farewell to Hogsmead." I mumble disconsolately as I grab some bread and some cheese from my Gryffindor table.  
  
"The misfortune of being a Maxwell!" Violet laughs, giving me her toast, receiving a grateful smile from me.  
  
"Yeah, how I wish my father was more elastic about my education, but what can I do, it's already a miracle that he did not disinherit me when I entered Gryffindor and not in Slytherin, I do not want to pull the rope too much, I'll see more late! "I exclaim, drinking pumpkin juice on the fly, before waving goodbye and running away to the library.  
  
I quickly hurried up what I had taken in the great hall, keeping Violet's toast for later.  
  
I will certainly be hungry.  
  
I enter the deserted library except for the only living creature in this world that at lunchtime, although I do not need it, is bent over books as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle. *  
  
His face is completely immersed in the book and only his call is dark and thick you notice, but I recognize it from the waves of his hair and long fingers that tighten the book as if it should hold it back so as not to run away.  
  
We are at the beginning of the seventh year and he already studies as if he were to give the M.A.G.O from one moment to another.  
  
He will at least have already completed the study program on his own.  
  
Instinctively I look up at the sky and picked up a pile of random books on the potions theme, but the one on top of me falls out of my hands.  
  
Puff amazed and I hear a sharp sigh from Tom's direction.  
  
"Maxwell." Whispers my name in a threatening way between his teeth, without even turning around, scolding me as if the fallen book were his.  
  
"Sorry, Riddle." I reply, foolishly, my cheeks burning as I watch his back.  
  
And seeing that he can not see me look up to heaven, cursing my remission and his presumption.  
  
I know he probably hates me for more than one reason.  
  
For example, in the second year unintentionally, while I was delivering my terrible potion that had failed to the professor, the bottle had escaped from my hands and it was all over his uniform.  
  
Tom did not wash so well, but as Lumacorno laughed up, to keep a good facade the Slytherin had pretended to forgive me with a smile.  
  
At the fourth year, however, while I was running for dinner I had ended up against him and his books had flown downstairs and unfortunately Tom had to go back to retrieve them. That same year, unfortunately, instead of transfiguring my cup, I had struck his own, turning it into a hen, which had lapsed all over the courtroom, and Dumbledore had been for many minutes convinced that it was Tom's own work.  
  
The sixth year had been a real disaster.  
  
As usual Slughorn did nothing but flattery and during one of the dinners of Lumaclub had made us accommodate neighbors saying, in front of everyone, that we were a very promising couple and that Tom would definitely become Minister of Magic, if he had sent other Candied Anans and married a Maxwell.  
  
And that Maxwell is me, since I'm the last Miss of my house.  
  
It had been over awkwardly, but he had an intriguing smile and I, excited, had coughed at him all the ice cream I had in his mouth and trying to clean it up, I had toppled all my cup on his pants.  
  
I'm sure his eyes were red with murderous rage that night, and if it had not been for Horace's laughter, instead of reassuring me and giving me his ice cream, he would have thrown me a Cruciatus.  
  
"Leave this place, before your bad luck spills on me." He ordered, still without bothering to look at me.  
  
I place my hair black and straight behind my ear and point my eyes on him.  
  
"I do not have bad luck, Riddle. It is not nice of you to say certain things! "I muttered, bending down to retrieve the fallen book, but like the cruel karma Tom suspects afflicts me, all the books cross my arm and fall down making an infernal noise.  
  
He finally turns to look at me and I smile embarrassed.  
  
Tom gets up and gives me a hand to collect the tomes on the floor.  
  
"You are very lucky that your name is Maxwell and that Slughorn will call you his granddaughter, or they would have hunted you already." He says, as poisonous as the snake he is.  
  
"The fact that my father is a politician and has rich friends does not make me a registered letter, I remind you that I have good marks in many matters, Mr. Caposcuola. Nobody could ever chase me. "I exclaim resentfully.  
  
Tom gets up and puts the books I had chosen on the shelf.  
"I need them for the test tomorrow, you put them too high." I say exasperated.  
  
"These are random books, Adelaide. This will suffice. "He says presumptuously.  
  
I look at him in shock and he shows me the door intransigently.  
  
"It's not your library!" I exclaim sharply, before grabbing my bag and stuffing the book inside.  
  
I already know that I will leave, in the end I always do what Tom Riddle wants, because it scares me.  
  
And he knows that too.  
  
During the third year, my buddy was him and when I shouted Riddikulus the Slytherin became a Piggy-faced Tom Riddle, his ears soft and his tail curled in front of the whole class.  
  
Naturally, he was there.  
  
I look at him one last time and then shaking his head, I leave, leaving him to gloat over his power.  
  
As soon as I arrive at the door, I open it and when I do I hear the books fall and a stifled lament of pain.  
  
I look at Tom and I realize that the books have fallen on his head.  
  
It's better to run away, before he curses me, maybe when I'm with him I'm really bad luck. 


End file.
